


Proposal?

by Isabeauu



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeauu/pseuds/Isabeauu
Summary: “Proposing? You think that was proposing? You really think I would ever propose to you in a shitty way like that?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in five minutes time, so bare with me. There might be mistakes in there still. Would love to hear what you think of it.

“Even, are you ready?” Isak has been waiting by the front door for a good couple of minutes and he can still hear Even bustling around in his (their) room. “My boss won’t appreciate me being late. Again.”

Even walks into the hallway with a small smile on his face. “Your boss is a wuss. He wouldn’t dare to speak on you being late. Again.”

Isak rolls his eyes and opens the front door, making it clear he expects Even to follow him and that he won’t wait any longer. “Still.”

Once outside Isak waits for Even who’s behind him only a couple steps and reaches for his hand. Even smiles and pecks Isak’s lips. “I don’t know why you even think you need a job.”

“I have rent to pay. Amongst other things.”

Even laughs. “Amongst other things?”

“It’s expensive to have a fiancé these days, you know?”

Even pulls Isak closer by his hand and wraps his arm around Isak’s shoulder and kisses the side of his head, all while walking, and it’s really clumsy but it makes Isak’s heart beat a little faster anyway. “Fiancé?”

Isak stays quiet for a while but only just for dramatic purposes. “Wasn’t it you who wanted to get married?”

Even laughs and kisses Isak’s cheek again. “Right, totally forgot about that.”

“You forgot about proposing to me?”

“Proposing? You think that was proposing? You really think I would ever propose to you in a shitty way like that?”

“There were fancy mini burgers and champagne.”

“True”, Even laughs.

“Which is another reason”, Isak continues.

“What is?” 

“I looked up those mini burgers. They’re not cheap, you know.”

Even stops in his tracks and looks at Isak in disbelief. “Serious?”

“Our wedding is going to be one of those pretentious, way too expensive for our budget wedding but everyone will love it and talk about it for years. Especially the burgers.” Isak tugs Even’s hand. “Which is why I need to get to work _on time_ and start saving up already.”

Even catches up with Isak with a big smile. “Was that _you_ proposing to _me_?”

Isak rolls his eyes. “You really think I would ever propose to you in a shitty way like that?” He smirks.

Even laughs again, and Isak would joke about stupid shit forever if only it would make Even look like that always. That’s all he wants in life, to have a happy Even by his side. Always.

“You know burgers are the way to my heart.”

This time it’s Isak stopping in his tracks and pulling Even closer to kiss him.

He’s only five minutes late to work this time. His boss doesn’t say anything.


End file.
